Here Without You
by JeanyAlicia
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Just For Tonight". Dean verbringt zwei Wochen im Hause Braeden, geht dann aber, um Lisa und Ben nicht mit seinem Ableben konfrontieren zu müssen. Dafür qäulen die beiden sich durch 10 Monate 'Normalität' ohne Dean. Metamorphose. "Deathfic"


A/N: Dies ist meine **Fortsetzung zu _Just For Tonight. _**Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet aus meinem One-Shot 'nen Mehrteiler zu machen, aber eines Abend war ich inspiriert und hab mich dran gesetzt. Und das hier ist entstanden. Ich plane noch ein oder zwei Sequels, aber da steht noch nichts fest. Ich werd's dann hier verkünden, versprochen!

A/N: Betaleserin ist wie immer meine liebreizende und wundervolle LamiaJade, die mit wachsamem Auge meine Stories begutachtet, bevor sie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen und immer total aufgeregt ist, wenn ich auch nur zwei worte tippe xD. Hab dich lieb, Süße.

A/N: Ich werde diese Story so wie den Vorgänger im Laufe der Zeit ins Englische übersetzen. -- _This story is going to be translated into English in the next couple of days or weeks._ Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: Alle genannten Personen, Orte und Handlungen entspringen meiner Phantasie und gehören ansonsten WB/CW und Eric Kripke. Außerdem werde ich für meine Arbeit nicht bezahlt.

* * *

**Here Without You**

Mein Kopf lehnte gegen seine Schulter, als wir still im dunklen Flur auf der Erde saßen, gleich neben der Zimmertür meines Sohnes.

„Danke.", flüsterte ich. _Er hat mich nicht auffliegen lassen._

„Shht." Sein Kopf lehnte nun auch leicht gegen meinen.

Wir saßen wie Teenager da, die Angst hatten, von Mom und Dad belauscht zu werden. Bloß dass es in unserem Fall unser Sohn war, der noch nicht bemerken sollte, was sich heimlich, still und leise zwischen seinen Eltern entwickelte. In unserem Fall war alles nämlich leider nicht so gelaufen, wie es sein sollte. Wir waren jung und unvorsichtig, hatten nur ein einziges Wochenende miteinander verbracht. Dean war weg, bevor ich überhaupt Notiz davon nehmen konnte, dass ein neues Leben in mir heranwuchs. Und dann traute ich mich nicht, ihm davon zu berichten. Ich war doch nicht mehr als eine Wochenendaffäre für ihn. Als Dean dann vor einigen Wochen erneut und völlig unerwartet vor meiner Haustür stand, konnte ich Bens Existenz nicht weiter verheimlichen. Wohl aber, dass es sein Sohn war.

Nun gut, so leicht war es nicht zu verbergen. Diese beiden hatten so viel Ähnlichkeit miteinander, obwohl sie keinen einzigen gemeinsamen Tag im Leben miteinander verbracht hatten. Ihr Kleidungsstil, ihr Musikgeschmack, sogar ihre Denkweise. Ich nenne es das Winchester-Gen.

Natürlich hatte ich Dean nun davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, aber es überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich. Wie auch? Er hatte es doch längst erraten.

Leicht schmiegte ich mich an Dean. Es war angenehm, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Seit Ben auf der Welt war, dachte ich, dass wir nichts weiter bräuchten als uns zwei, aber wenn ich neben Dean saß oder in seine Augen schaute, wurde mir bewusst, wonach ich all die Jahre gesucht hatte: Nach dem Vater meines Sohnes.

„Dean?" Noch immer sprach ich leise, Ben war sicher noch nicht eingeschlafen.

„Ja?"

„War es schwer?" Ich hatte ihn belauscht, als er Ben ins Bett gebracht hatte.

„Sehr schwer."

Ich nickte und stand langsam auf. Dean tat es mir gleich und folgte mir langsam die Treppen herunter ins Wohnzimmer. Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, einfach nur, weil es gut war. Das Hier und Jetzt stimmte. _So sollte es immer schon gewesen sein..._

Die Zukunft sah ganz anders aus. Etwa neun Monate trennten Dean noch vom Tode und obwohl ich ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte, wusste ich, dass es nicht in meiner Macht stand, etwas dagegen auszurichten. Stattdessen war mir wichtig, dass Dean wenigstens noch ein paar schöne Tage mit seinem Sohn und auch mit seinem Bruder verbrachte. Ich stand dabei nicht im Mittelpunkt.

Dean stand am Fenster, welches in den Garten blicken ließ und starrte einfach ins Leere. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mir Sorgen um ihn machen sollte. Dafür kannte ich Dean nicht gut genug. Wenn Ben allerdings auch diese Eigenart von seinem Vater haben sollte, so konnte ich davon ausgehen, dass Dean erst mal etwas Zeit für sich brauchte und schon noch von alleine kam, wenn er Gesellschaft, ein offenes Ohr oder eine Schulter zum Anlehnen brauchte.

In der Zwischenzeit ging ich die Treppen wieder herauf und öffnete den Wandschrank. Diesem entnahm ich ein Kissen und eine Decke für Dean. Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dass Dean auf dem Sofa schlief. Besser gesagt: Dean bestand darauf und ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

10pm. Um diese Uhrzeit war es normalerweise still im Hause Braeden. Sobald Ben schlief, hatte ich Freizeit, aber eigentlich hatte ich nie gewusst, was ich mit dieser freien Zeit anfangen sollte.

Ich kam die Treppen wieder herunter. Dean stand noch immer am Fenster, doch als er meine Schritte hörte, drehte er sich um und sah mich an. Ich legte Decke und Kissen aufs Sofa und ging dann langsam auf Dean zu. Er seufzte und wandte den Blick wieder zum Fenster. Ich folgte seinem Blick ins Leere.

„Es ist so kompliziert, Lisa. Ich gewinne einen Sohn und verliere einen Bruder..."

„Was?!"

„Sam ist nicht glücklich damit, dass ich hier bin, anstatt nach einem Weg zu suchen, nicht sterben zu müssen."

_Oh Sam, wie gut ich dich verstehen kann..._

Ich senkte den Kopf, hielt es für meinen Fehler, dass Dean hier war. Ich wollte doch nicht, dass er sterben würde!

Dean sah mich an und seufzte. Dann strich er mir beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Sam-",

„Wenn ich dich nicht angerufen hätte, dann wäre es nicht dazu gekommen!", fiel ich Dean ins Wort.

Sein Griff an meiner Schulter wurde fester.

„Hör auf damit! Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht, Lisa! Sam weiß, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt!"

Die Wut in mir ließ mich beben, ich biss die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht zu schreien. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen und in diesem Moment lockerte sich Deans Griff an meiner Schulter. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, riss mich von ihm los, drehte mich um und verschwand in meinem Schlafzimmer, bevor Dean mich zurückhalten konnte. Er durfte ruhig spüren, dass ich wütend war. Ich hatte allen Grund dazu. Ich hielt ihn davon ab, sein Leben zu retten. Es war mein Fehler!

Ich verriegelte die Tür, lehnte mich gegen sie und rutschte langsam zu Boden. Dann zog ich die Knie an und schlang die Arme um meine Beine. Hemmungslos begann ich zu heulen, ließ den aufgestauten Emotionen freien Lauf.

_Deine Schuld, Lisa. Deine Schuld. Deine Schuld. Deine Schuld!_

Ich verspürte das Bedürfnis, zu schreien, aber ich wollte Ben nicht wecken. Er hätte sich bloß Sorgen gemacht, gegen meine Tür geklopft, Dean vielleicht verflucht und ihm die Schuld gegeben. So sehr er Dean als seinen Helden betrachtete, so sehr hatte er auch schon realisiert, dass das der Mann war, der seine Mommy zum Weinen brachte. Ben war alt genug, um zu begreifen, was vor sich ging. Er begriff, dass Dean sein Vater war, aber dass er sterben würde. Er begriff, dass Zeit vergänglich war.

Zwei Stunden später – es war gegen Mitternacht – hatte ich mich endlich beruhigt und stand auf. Ich entriegelte die Tür und öffnete sie. Der Flur war dunkel, alles war still. Ben schlief und Dean war entweder eingeschlafen oder verschwunden. Variante zwei erschien mir sinnvoller.

Ich trat auf den Flur und riskierte einen Blick zur Treppe. Auch im Erdgeschoss war alles dunkel. _Dean ist weg..._ Langsam ging ich die Stufen herunter und trat ins Wohnzimmer. _Dean ist weg... _Es fehlte jede Spur von ihm. Im Zimmer war es ungewöhnlich kalt und ich fragte mich, ob ich nur die Leere in mir spürte, die Kälte, die mein Herz umgab. Dann aber sah ich, dass die Tür zum Garten nicht geschlossen war. Schnell blickte ich umher. Alles war da. Sogar meine Brieftasche, die auf der kleinen Kommode lag, war noch da. Einbrecher hätten das Geld mitgehen lassen oder irgendwelche anderen Wertgegenstände, aber alles war still gewesen und mein Inventar war auch noch vollständig. Vorsichtig wagte ich mich zur Gartentür. Der kalte Wind wehte mir bereits entgegen, sodass ich mir die Arme um meinen Oberkörper schlang. Ich öffnete die Tür und warf einen Blick hinaus. Meine Augen waren bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dennoch dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis ich eine dunkle Gestalt erkennen konnte. Je länger ich sie fixierte, desto besser erkannte ich sie. Je näher ich ihr kam, desto sicherer war ich mir, dass von ihr keine Gefahr ausging.

Es war Dean.

Ich erkannte seine O-Beine, seine muskulösen Arme, die Körpergröße passte. Es war definitiv Dean. Dann erkannte ich, dass er weder Jacke noch Hemd anhatte, sondern im einfachen T-Shirt und mit nackten Füßen auf dem Rasen stand und einfach nur in den Himmel starrte. Es sah aus, als stand er zumindest schon eine halbe Stunde so im Garten. Weiter ging ich auf ihn zu. Er hörte mich nicht. Zumindest ließ er sich nichts anmerken. _Vielleicht ist er im Stehen eingeschlafen..._, fantasierte ich, eine Lösung für seinen nächtlichen Spaziergang suchend. Nun stand ich genau hinter ihm. Ich zögerte einen Moment, doch dann legte ich meine Arme langsam von hinten um seinen Oberkörper. Ich hatte mit einer Abwehrreaktion gerechnet – immerhin war Dean Hunter – aber er reagierte gar nicht. Lange starrte er weiter in den Himmel, doch irgendwann zog er mich an seine Seite und strich mir über den Rücken. Dafür, dass er hier in der Kälte stand, waren seine Hände erstaunlich warm.

Ich genoss die Wärme, die von Dean ausging. Hier draußen fror ich unheimlich, aber Dean schien die Kälte nichts anzuhaben. Es war totenstill, kein Hund bellte in der Ferne, kein Auto fuhr über die Straßen, nicht einmal die Grillen zirpten ihre Nachtmusik. Und inmitten dieser Stille stand ich mit dem Vater meines Sohnes barfuss im Garten und fragte mich, was zum Himmel wir hier zu suchen hatten. Allerdings war mir zuwider, Dean zu fragen. Wenn er reden wollte, würde er schon von selbst kommen. Er war ein verschlossener Mensch, das hatte ich schon bemerkt, und es schien einiges an Zeit und Vertrauen zu brauchen, um Dean dazu zu bekommen, sein Schweigen zu brechen. Ich konnte mich also bereits sehr glücklich schätzen, dass er seine Gedanken über sein Ableben und unseren Sohn mit mir teilte. Dennoch hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihm seinen kleinen Bruder nahm.

„Manchmal, wenn ich nachts nicht einschlafen kann, weil mich irgendwelche Gedanken plagen... dann gehe ich spazieren. Stundenlang, bis ich eine Lösung gefunden habe oder so müde bin, dass ich mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten kann. Aber heute... Ich wusste, du würdest dein Vertrauen in mich verlieren, wenn ich einfach verschwinden würde. Ich wusste, dass es diesmal nicht die richtige Lösung war, einfach vor meinen Problemen davon zu rennen. Deshalb bin ich in den Garten gegangen. So bin ich hier und doch ein Stückchen weg, verstehst du?", erzählte Dean leise, weiter in den Sternenhimmel blickend.

Ich nickte, war zu Worten nicht fähig.

„Wer weiß, wie lange ich den Mond noch sehen kann. Meine Tage sind gezählt und ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht so nutzen kann, wie ich es gern hätte. Ich kann in ein paar Monaten nicht alles erleben, was die Welt mir noch zu bieten hat. Aber ich will es versuchen. Ich will mir wenigstens einen Wunsch erfüllen. Und zu dem gehört Ben, das ist mit heute bewusst geworden." Dean strich mir durchs Haar, begann mit einer meiner Haarsträhnen zu spielen. „Zu diesem Wunsch gehörst auch du, Lisa. Ich möchte für euch da sein. Ich möchte Ben den Vater bieten, den er sein ganzes Leben lang nicht gehabt hat. Ich weiß ich bin nicht perfekt, aber ich will es versuchen. Gib mir die Chance, solange ich noch die Zeit dazu habe. Bitte, Lisa."

Stumme Tränen rannen meine Wangen herunter.

Dean spielte noch immer mit meinen Haaren. Als seine Hand über meine Schulter und meinen Arm hinunter strich, wandte er ein für alle Mal den Blick vom Himmel und sah mich besorgt an.

„Du frierst. Lass uns reingehen, bevor du dir noch eine Lungenentzündung holst.", sagte er und zog mich sogleich in Richtung Haus. _Wer stand denn die ganze Zeit barfuss im Garten?!_

Kaum durch die Tür, griff Dean die Decke, die ich ihm zurecht gelegt hatte und legte sie mir um die Schultern. Ich ließ mich aufs Sofa sinken, zog die Beine an den Körper und schlang die Decke herum. Dann legte ich den Kopf auf die Knie und schloss die Augen. Es war nach 1 Uhr in der Frühe und ich hatte in dieser Nacht noch kein Auge zu bekommen.

Dean ließ sich neben mich aufs Sofa sinken und aus reiner Gemütlichkeit lehnte ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Kurz darauf schlief ich ungeschickter Weise ein.

Ich erwachte entspannt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. In Deans Armen war es so... Dean?! _War er nicht noch hier, als ich eingeschlafen war?_ Natürlich war er nicht mehr da. Was hatte ich auch erwartet? Es hieß „Aber nur heute Nacht.", warum hatte ich also damit gerechnet, dass er noch hier war, wenn ich aufwachte? Erst jetzt hörte ich leise Musik und meinte sogar den Song zu erkennen. Lynyrd Skynyrd, „Freebird". Langsam schälte ich mich aus der Decke und blinzelte. Nach einigen Sekunden erkannte ich meinen Sohn, der am Esstisch saß und genüsslich in sein Sandwich biss. Dann ertönte eine so wohlklingende Stimme aus der Küche.

„Ben, beeil dich! Es ist schon spät."

Dean. Das war Dean! _Er ist doch noch hier..._

„Ja, Dad!", grummelte Ben, der noch viel zu müde für Hektik war. Es schien ihm schon gut über die Lippen zu kommen, Dean als seinen Vater anzuerkennen und ihn auch so zu nennen.

Nun kam Dean aus der Küche, legte das Spültuch aus den Händen und rüttelte an Bens Schultern.

„Zügig! Sonst muss ich dich noch zur Schule fahren."

Ich stellte mich schlafend und beobachtete die beiden noch einen Moment aus kaum offenen Augen. Ben fing an zu grinsen. Das entging auch Dean nicht. Er seufzte.

„War das etwa die ganze Zeit dein Plan?" Ben nickte und schob sich den Rest des Sandwichs in den Mund. Dann setzte er sich seine Schultasche auf. Dean war in der Zeit zur Garderobe gegangen und hatte Bens Jacke vom Haken geholt.

„Hast du dein Pausenbrot eingepackt?", fragte Dean noch an der Tür.

„Natürlich, Dad!", entgegnete Ben gespielt giftig.

Dean lächelte und wuschelte seinem Sohn durchs Haar.

„Warte eine Sekunde." Damit wandte er sich von Ben ab und kam auf mich zu. Schnell schloss ich die Augen und versuchte, ruhig ein- und auszuatmen, damit Dean dachte, dass ich schlief. Seine Hand berührte nur Sekunden später mein Haar, dann gab er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich hörte das leise Schnaufen Deans, als er lächelte. Dann entferntem sich seine Schritte von mir und kurz darauf fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Ich krabbelte vom Sofa und bezweifelte, das gerade tatsächlich erlebt zu haben. Dean in Topfhandschuhen und Schürze war vielleicht ein Highlight, aber das hier war doch ein perfekter Vater, der darauf achtete, dass sein geliebter Sohn auch sicher zur Schule kam und sogar schon etwas im Magen hatte. Ich wusste nicht viel über Deans Familie, aber ich bezweifelte, dass er diese Wärme von Hause aus mitbekommen hatte. Seine Mutter war früh gestorben und sein Vater kümmerte sich sicherlich um das Wohlbefinden seiner Söhne, dennoch fehlte bestimmt auch etwas mütterliche Liebe. Woher wusste Dean also, wie man mit einem kleinen Jungen umging?

Ich ging zum Esstisch und entdeckte frische Brötchen. _Gott, hast du überhaupt geschlafen, Dean?_ Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, setzte ich mich an den Tisch und frühstückte. Erst dann kroch mir auch der Duft von Kaffee in die Nase. _Und dabei dachte ich, dass Dean nur Coffee-to-go kannte...dafür davon eine ganze Menge!_

Eine Viertelstunde später, ich deckte gerade den Tisch ab, hörte ich das Klicken des Türschlosses. Argwöhnisch ging auf die Haustür zu, aber ich war kaum drei Schritte aus der Küche, da kam Dean mir schon entgegen.

„Guten Morgen, Lisa. Tut mir leid, ich habe mir deine Schlüssel geborgt. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

Ich musste lachen. Dean war generell ein Morgenmuffel, aber heute schien er so gute Laune zu haben, dass er fröhlich vor sich hinredete. Oder er hatte einfach nur schon genug Kaffee intus. Die Kaffeevariante erschien mir sinnvoller.

„Ja, ich bin gerade fertig geworden." Dann griff ich mir wieder Sachen vom Tisch und räumte sie in die Spülmaschine. Als ich mich gerade so geschickt von Dean abgewandt hatte, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, um eine Frage auszusprechen, die mir nun schon im Kopf herumschwirrte, seit ich wach geworden war.

„Sag, Dean, hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"

Ich ließ mir extra viel Zeit beim Einräumen, um Dean nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er antwortete.

„Nein. Stattdessen hab ich Kaffee gekocht und mit Sam telefoniert.", erklärte er.

Das ließ mich aufhorchen. „Sam? Was sagt er?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat sich entschuldigt, dass er sich so maßlos aufgeregt hat. Trotzdem ist er nicht glücklich damit, dass ich lieber etwas Zeit mit meinem Sohn und seiner Mutter verbringe, anstatt dafür zu sorgen, dass mir dafür nur ein ganzen Leben lang Zeit bleibt."

Ich nickte stumm. Sam hatte nicht Unrecht, aber das hier hatte Dean selbst zu entscheiden. Es waren seine letzten Monate und in meinen Augen sollte er sie so verbringen können, wie es ihm gefiel.

„Ich soll dich grüßen.", meinte Dean dann noch.

„Von Sam?", fragte ich überrascht. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass Sam mich nicht so recht leiden konnte, weil ich mit ein Grund für diese verzwickte Lage war.

„Ja. Er mag dich und Ben, er ist bloß... eifersüchtig. Seit Jahren gab es nur noch ihn und mich – und mein Auto." Dean lachte. „Naja, und jetzt bin ich hier und er allein. Das ist die einzige Sache, die mir daran nicht gefällt. Dass ich kein Auge auf meinen Bruder haben kann. Seit er ein Baby war, habe ich mich um ihn gekümmert. Dad ging auf die Jagd, ich blieb mit Sam zu Hause, passte auf ihn auf. Sorgte dafür, dass er etwas in den Magen bekam und zeitig ins Bett ging. Sam hat sich daran gewöhnt, dass irgendwo immer sein großer Bruder ist, um ihm zu helfen."

„Daher kannst du so gut mit Ben umgehen...", bemerkte ich in Gedanken verloren.

Dean runzelte die Stirn.

„Naja... ich war vorhin schon wach, und habe mitbekommen, wie du dich um Ben gekümmert hast.", gab ich zu.

„Achso." Dean schwieg einen Moment. Dann zuckte er mit den Schulter. „Scheint wohl so, dass ich in Sammy schon so etwas wie einen Sohn gehabt habe. Und der ist doch auch zu einem ordentlichen jungen Mann herangewachsen." Dean lachte. Das Wort ‚herangewachsen' war durchaus zweideutig zu verstehen. Er spielte auf Sams Köpergröße an, die mit fast zwei Metern sogar Dean überragte.

Plötzlich wurde Dean wieder ganz ruhig, schaute zu Boden. Ich machte mir sofort Sorgen.

„Was ist los, Dean?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts. Bloß, dass...ich wohl nicht miterleben werde, wie Ben erwachsen wird."

Ich zuckte zusammen, als mich ein unsagbar intensiver Schmerz ergriff. Einige Sekunden tiefer Atemzüge waren nötig, bis der Stich in meinem Herzen langsam wieder erträglich wurde, dennoch versiegte er nicht mehr. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich erwürgt, als versank ich in einem Meer aus ausweglosen Situationen. Ich hatte nicht die richtigen Worte, um es irgendwie angenehmer für Dean zu machen. Und genau so wenig wusste ich nicht, wie ich Ben und mich durchs Leben bringen sollte, wenn Dean endgültig und nie wieder zurückkommen würde. Andererseits wurde mir immer bewusster, dass ich den Gedanken nicht länger verdrängen durfte. Seine Zeit lief ab und so kreisten auch seine Gedanken am meisten um dieses eine, so unaufhaltsame Thema.

Zwei Stunden später, Ben war lange in der Schule, als ich Dean in Bens Zimmer antraf. Ich lehnte gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn. Er stand vor einem Regal mit rund 50 CD's, die allesamt Ben gehörten. Erstaunt sah er sich jede CD für sich an, lächelte hier und da einmal. Für einen gerade Achtjährigen hatte Ben bereits eine beträchtliche Sammlung vorzuweisen. Noch dazu befand sich in dieser nur Musik, die lange vor Bens Geburt entstanden war. Musik aus Zeiten, in denen selbst ich vielleicht noch nicht existierte. Am Anfang wunderte mich, woher Ben einen für sein Alter so ungewöhnlichen Musikgeschmack herhatte, doch irgendwann ergab alles einen Sinn und ich erkannte in meinem Sohn seinen Vater wieder, welcher von seiner Existenz nicht einmal wusste. Damals hätte ich nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, Dean davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Ben sein Sohn war, doch dann stand er plötzlich vor meiner Haustür und nahm mir die Wahl.

„Unfassbar, diese Ähnlichkeit. Nicht wahr?", fragte ich in die Stille hinein.

Dean sah mich an und nickte. Dann räumte er die CD, die er noch in Händen hielt, wieder ins Regal und setzte sich auf Bens Bett. Ich trat langsam ins Zimmer ein und setzte mich auf den Drehstuhl am Schreibtisch. Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte mein Gesicht.

„Was ist los, Lisa?", fragte Dean mit besorgter Stimme.

„Komm mal mit." Ich stand auf, griff Deans Hand und zog ihn vor den Spiegel gleich neben Bens Kleiderschrank.

Verwirrt sah Dean mich an, begriff den Sinn nicht.

„Schau mal hinein."

Er tat es. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange.

„Genau das. Das hier wird aus Ben. Er wird einmal genau so wie du, Dean."

Dean schielte zu mir, wandte das Gesicht aber nicht vom Spiegel. „Was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Ganz einfach. Ich erlebe diesen Jungen 365 Tage im Jahr und alles, was ich in ihm sehe ist ein Abbild Dean Winchesters, des Mannes, mit dem ich Ende 1999 ein wundervolles Wochenende verbracht habe. Schau dich doch nur einmal hier um. Die Musik, die Kleidung, seine Modellautos. Das bist du in klein, Dean. Du siehst es doch auch, nicht wahr?"

Er ließ den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen und ich konnte sehen, wie er schluckte. Er sah es auch. Ein kaum merkliches Nicken bestätigte es.

„Ich bin schlechter Einfluss."

„Was redest du denn da? Du bist insgesamt erst drei Tage in seinem Leben gewesen. Was du siehst, ist nicht dein Werk. Und erst recht nicht dein schlechter Einfluss. Wenn überhaupt, Dean, dann sind es deine Gene, von denen Ben eine Menge abbekommen zu haben scheint." Ich lächelte. „All das hier hat Ben sich selbst aufgebaut. Dich trägt keine Schuld."

Dean blieb still.

„Ben liebt dich so abgöttisch. Er ist dankbar für jede Minute, die er mit dir verbringen kann. Und du liebst ihn auch, Dean. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. In der Art, wie du mit ihm sprichst, dich um ihn sorgst. Heute morgen war ich zu Tränen gerührt, als ich euch beobachtet habe. Als wäre kein Tag ohne dich vergangen. Als würde es jeden morgen so vor sich gehen. Verdammt, Dean, er nennt dich sogar ‚Dad' und merkt es nicht einmal mehr! Und du... du sprichst von deinem Sohn. Unserem Sohn! Du kannst es nicht leugnen. Du kannst nicht!"

Ich redete mich langsam in Rage. Dass Dean nur den Kopf schüttelte, machte es nicht gerade besser.

„Das will ich auch gar nicht, Lisa. Ich..." Dean wandte den Blick ab. Das war ein klares Zeichen, dass etwas in ihm vorging, was er normalerweise nicht aussprechen würde. Noch immer fragte ich mich, wo seine Offenheit mir gegenüber herkam. „Ich habe einfach Angst. Ich will Ben nicht gleich wieder verlieren! Eigentlich verliert er mich, aber... du weißt, was ich meine." Ich nickte. „Und dennoch habe ich keine Sekunde gezögert, als du angerufen hast. Ich bin einfach in meinen Wagen gestiegen und losgefahren. Lisa, was soll ich machen? Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich muss euch gehen lassen, bevor es zu spät ist."

Wieder dieser Stich in meinem Herzen.

„Wann wirst du gehen?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern.

„In ein paar Tagen, wenn du mich so lange aufnimmst."

„So lange du willst!" Tränen standen mir in den Augen.

Am Nachmittag ließ Dean es sich nicht nehmen, Ben von der Schule abzuholen. Den ganzen Abend verbrachte er mit seinem Sohn und brachte ihn dann zum Abschluss auch wieder ins Bett. Ben wurde lockerer. Er verstand, dass Dean nicht bleiben konnte, aber er hatte ihm auch versprochen, noch ein paar Tage zu bleiben und daran klammerte Ben sich mit aller Macht.

Ich kam mir dabei ganz und gar nicht nutzlos vor. Zwar schmiss es unsere Routine um, doch seit Dean da war, ging eh alles drunter und drüber. Ich verbrachte nun weniger Zeit mit Ben, aber im Gegensatz zu Dean hatte ich auch bereits acht Jahre mit unserem Sohn verbrachte und hatte noch einige in Aussicht. Ihm blieben nur noch ein paar Monate, um für seinen Sohn da zu sein. Um wirklich Vater sein zu können. Er wollte, dass Ben sich an ihn erinnerte, wenn er nicht mehr da war. Das war allzu verständlich. Dean brauchte diese Zeit mit seinem Sohn und ich hatte dagegen keinerlei Einwände. _Ich bekomme eine halbe Ewigkeit, du nur ein paar Tage. Wie gerecht die Welt doch ist..._

Den Abend verbrachten Dean und ich wieder gemeinsam auf dem Sofa und unterhielten uns oder schauten fern. Unser Verhältnis wurde immer vertrauter, immer familiärer. Mit aller Macht musste ich mich zusammenreißen, um die Gefühle, die stärker als je zuvor in mir aufkochten, zu unterbinden. Es war zu früh für große Gefühle. Andererseits: Wie viel Zeit blieb uns wirklich noch? Und: Hatte sich Dean jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, was aus den Frauen wurde, mit denen er im Bett gelandet war?

Ich schüttelte meine wirren Gedanken ab und versuchte, mir einzureden, dass er sowieso nicht meinetwegen hier war, sondern wegen Ben. Das machte es für mich aber nicht wirklich leichter.

Zu unserer neuen Familienkonstellation gehörte aber nicht nur Dean. Auch Sam bekam seinen Platz im Geschehen. Zwar kam er nicht her, aber Dean rief ihn jeden Tag an, um sich nach seinem Wohl zu erkundigen. Sam war ein unverzichtbarer Teil der Familie für Dean, der einzige Mensch, dem er in den vergangenen Jahren bedingungslos vertrauen konnte. Sein Bruder. Außerdem war er Bens Onkel. Das machte ihn zu einem Teil des Ganzen.

Nach zwei Tagen hatte sich eine Art Familienleben eingependelt, in der jeder seinen festen Platz im Tagesablauf hatte.

Eines Abends saßen wir im Garten, eine Decke um uns geworfen. Hierhin verzogen wir uns gerne in ruhigen Stunden, redeten über Gott und die Welt, lachten und weinten gemeinsam oder entspannten einfach. Der Mond strahlte noch immer auf uns herab, während ich das Weinglas an meine Lippen führte. Es war nicht das Erste an jenem Abend, die Wirkung des Alkohols war mir deutlichen anzumerken. _Dean verkraftet seine Bierchen deutlich besser, als ich den Wein. Hmm, was soll's..._

Ich war müde, fror und war angetrunken. Keine gute Voraussetzung. Außerdem erhöhte es die Gefahr, Dinge zu sagen, die vielleicht nicht hinausposaunt werden sollten, ungemein. Ich kuschelte mich Wärme suchend an Dean, lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und döste vor mich hin – und schon war es passiert!

„Ich hab dich lieb.", murmelte ich schlaftrunken und kuschelte mich noch enger an Dean. Er selbst rührte sich erst gar nicht, alles war totenstill. Dann legte er einen Arm um mich.

„Ich dich auch.", flüsterte er leise.

Als ich wach wurde, fand ich mich erneut auf dem Sofa wieder. Hier schien ich zur Zeit öfter wach zu werden, als in meinem eigenen Bett. Langsam kroch ich aus der Decke und rieb mir die Augen. Dann begann ich, durch den Raum zu blinzeln. Es war bereits hell, dennoch war alles still. Ich schaute mich weiter um und entdeckte Dean auf dem kleinen, weißen Sessel mir gegenüber, die Beine auf dem Kaffeetischchen abgestützt, Arme verschränkt und den Kopf gegen die eigene Schulter gesenkt. Das sah äußerst unbequem aus, aber Dean schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Ich beschloss, ihn nicht zu wecken.

Ich stand auf und tapste barfuss in die Küche. Natürlich hatte ich Kopfschmerzen, kein Wunder nach nicht gerade wenig Alkohol. Nun hatte ich die Wahl: _Kaffee oder Aspirin? Hmm, beides!_ Also kramte ich in den Schubladen nach Kopfschmerztabletten. Danach schaltete ich die Kaffeemaschine ein. Alles möglichst leise, um Dean nicht zu wecken. Spätestens, als dann aber langsam der Geruch frisch gebrühten Kaffees durchs Haus wehte, kam auch er mit einem Ächzen aus dem Land der Träume. Er rieb sich den Nacken, während er müde umherblinzelte.

Lachend rief ich aus der Küche: „Morgen, Dean!" und merkte dann, dass das eine ziemlich dumme Idee war, bei den Kopfschmerzen, die ich hatte.

Dean kam in die Küche geschlichen und lehnte sich an die Küchentheke. „Na? Neues Haustier?" Er setzte sein schiefes Lächeln auf.

„Ha. Ha. Sehr lustig... Und du?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö, nicht wirklich." Eine ganze Minute verging, dann fragte er: „Schläft Ben noch?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, ich glaube schon. Bin aber auch erst ein paar Minuten wach."

Dean setzte sich an den Esstisch, stützte die Ellenbogen auf, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und begann wieder, seinen Nacken zu massieren.

„Ich muss dich etwas fragen, Lisa.", begann Dean aus heiterem Himmel.

Gerade hatte ich einen Schrank geöffnet und war dabei, nach zwei Tassen zu greifen, als ich mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. Ich nahm den Arm wieder runter, blieb aber wie angewurzelt stehen. Eine leise Ahnung überkam mich. _Besser, du bleibst einfach in der Küche und bleibst ganz entspannt..._ Tief atmete ich durch. „Schieß los."

Es verging ein weiterer Moment, bevor Dean zu sprechen begann.

„Letzte Nacht... was du gesagt hast... meintest du das ernst?"

_Letzte Nacht? Was hab' ich gesagt? Ach ja, richtig..._

Ich hielt inne, bevor ich antwortete, dabei musste ich nicht weiter über meine Antwort nachdenken. Sie stand lange schon fest und war so eindeutig, dass ich mich fragte, ob ich sie wirklich in Worte fassen musste.

„Ja."

Dean hatte eine gute Menschenkenntnis, es hatte also keinen Sinnen, zu lügen. Das hätte mich nur in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Dennoch mied ich seinen Blick , kam nicht aus der Küche. Stattdessen wunderte ich mich, ob Dean mir gestern nacht überhaupt auf meine unbewusst ausgesprochenen Gedanken geantwortet hatte. Ich war so schnell eingeschlafen, dass ich mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnerte. Meine Gedanken kreisten, Erinnerung wollte sich nicht einstellen. Dean brach die Stille nicht, holte mich nicht zurück in die Realität. Es war quälend. Er sollte mir zumindest sagen, dass sein Interesse nur bei Ben lag, dann wären meinen Hoffnungen und Illusionen endlich ein Ende gesetzt. Stattdessen...

„Ich auch."

Das bedeutete, dass er mir geantwortet hatte. Und so, wie er sich verhielt, war diese Antwort wohl positiv für mich ausgefallen. Immer hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass Deans Antwort – die, in meinen Augen, nur negativ für mich ausfallen konnte – mich zutiefst verletzen würde und meine zur Zeit doch fast wieder heile Welt zum erneuten Einsturz brächte. Und so war es auch jetzt. Obwohl er mir gerade vermittelt hatte, dass auch er Gefühle für mich zu haben schien, brach alles in sich zusammen. All die Zeit hatte ich mich mit falschen Illusionen bei Verstand gehalten und mir eingeredet, dass er nur wegen Ben hier war und jetzt musste ich feststellen, dass dies gar nicht der Fall war.

Die Kaffeemaschine schaltete sich von alleine ab, ließ mich endlich aufschrecken. Sekunden später, in denen ich immer noch bewegungsunfähig in der Küche stand, fiel eine Tür ins Schloss und ich hörte Schritte.

„Hi, Dad."

Es war die Stimme meines Sohnes. Langsam drehte ich mich um, sah Ben an, als er in seinem hellblauen Pyjama auf mich zukam.

„Morgen, Mom. Habt ihr schon gefrühstückt?"

Ich musste mich zwingen, den Mund zu öffnen. Es ging einfach nicht. Ich war verwirrt, aber das musste ich Ben nicht allzu deutlich zeigen. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen traute ich auch meiner Stimme wieder.

„Nein, Schatz.", sagte ich und wuschelte meinem Sohn mit einem zaghaften Grinsen durchs Haar.

„Gut. Ich verhungere nämlich!"

Ich blickte zu Dean, doch er nickte nur. Er begriff, was ich ihm sagen wollte. _Dein Sohn. Kein Zweifel. _

Dean räusperte sich. „Ja, ich auch. Willst du mitkommen, Ben? Ich wollte gerade ein paar Bagels holen... und vielleicht Croissants für deine Mom." Er warf mir einen Blick zu und lächelte. Ich hatte keine Wahl, als zurück zu lächeln. Er ließ alles so einfach aussehen, obwohl er mir gerade erst offenbart hatte, dass Ben nicht der einzige Grund war, dass er hier blieb. Ich wusste, dass er seine wahren Gefühle verbergen würde und komischerweise war ich damit gerade vollkommen einverstanden. Wie auch immer er es anstellte, ich war wie Wachs in seinen Händen und ich konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Nicht, als dass ich das gewollt hätte...

„Oh ja!" Ben machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, mich um Erlaubnis zu bitten und rannte die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Welchen Grund hätte er auch gehabt, mich zu fragen? Dean war sein Vater und sie durften alle Zeit miteinander verbringen, die ihnen noch blieb. Vom heutigen Zeitpunkt waren neun Monate vielleicht noch eine lange Zeit, aber Zeit verging so schnell und ich wusste jetzt schon, dass Dean schon bald gehen würde.

Dean war intelligent. Er wusste ganz genau, wie er mich verwirren konnte. Ben kam gerade die Treppen herunter und rief: „Ich bin fertig. Wir können los!", als Dean ihn geschickt aus unserer Sichtweite manövrierte.

„Geh schon mal zum Wagen. Ich komme sofort!"

„Okay!", rief Ben zurück und öffnete die Tür.

Dean stand auf, schlüpfte in seine Jacke und kam wie selbstverständlich auf mich zu. Er legte seine Hand an meine Wange und küsste mich. Einfach so. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ schmunzelnd das Haus.

Ich hörte den Motor des Impalas aufheulen, als Dean mit Ben davon fuhr. Mich hatte er völlig perplex im Wohnzimmer stehen gelassen.

„Gott!", bekam ich mit einem letzten Hauch an Atem hervor. Ich hatte die Luft angehalten und es nicht einmal bemerkt. Adrenalin schoss durch meinen Körper, mein Herz raste auch Minuten später noch, als ich den Tisch gedeckt hatte und sogar schon meine erste Tasse Kaffe getrunken hatte. Dann erst öffnete sich die Haustür. Gerade war mein Puls leicht runter gegangen, da schoss er erneut hinauf. Dean war Lust auf zwei Beinen für mich. Dieser Körper, seine Lippen – vor allem aber seine wundervollen, grünen Augen. Ich verging vor Verlangen, aber ich musste mich zügeln. Eine Reflexhandlung, ein Zugestehen von Gefühlen, das hieß noch lange nicht, dass wir ein glückliche Familie seien würden. Ohnehin würde uns das nicht vergönnt werden. Deans baldiger Tod war ein Gedanke, der für mich rund um die Uhr präsent war. Ich hatte sicherlich auch schon davon geträumt. Es ließ sich nicht abstellen. Mir war genau so sehr bewusst wie ihm selbst, dass seine Zeit ablief. Ich fürchtete mich. Nicht vor dem Ende, aber vor dem Abschied. Dean würde nicht bleiben, bis ihn das zeitlich vorgezogene segnete. Stattdessen war ich mir sehr sicher, dass uns höchstens noch zwei gemeinsame Tage blieben. Er würde nicht länger als eine Woche hier bleiben, so sehr er vielleicht auch wollen würde. Das wäre nicht mit seinem Gewissen zu vereinbaren. Sein Bruder irrte allein in dieser grausamen Welt umher und dass er nicht bei ihm war, war eine große Last auf Deans Schultern. Er hatte versprochen, immer auf Sam aufzupassen und es sollte sicherlich nicht an mir liegen, dass er das Glück, was sie zur Zeit hatten, weiter herausforderte.

Panik packte mich. Ich rannte an Dean und Ben vorbei, die Treppen hinauf ins Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür und warf mich aufs Bett. _Alles, bloß nicht Dean. Nicht jetzt!_

Ich wollte nicht weinen, danach war mir nicht einmal zumute. Ich wollte einfach nur für einen Moment allein sein und nachdenken. Was hatte ich vor, wenn Dean weg war? Einfach wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen und so tun, als wäre er nicht da gewesen? Oder mich mit der Hoffnung auf einen letzten Anruf über Wasser halten? Soviel ich über das Übernatürliche wusste, würde es keinen Ausweg für Dean geben. Deals konnten nicht gebrochen werden. Und seine Art von Deal endete tödlich – ohne Ausnahme. Ich hütete mich, Dean zu viel über diese Dinge auszufragen. Einiges wollte ich auch einfach nicht wissen. Nach den Changeling-Angriffen konnte ich nächtelang nicht ruhig schlafen. Ben hatte das wesentlich besser verkraftet und das lag an Dean. Er war nicht da und doch war seine Präsenz zu spüren, denn er war ein Held für seinen Sohn, den er damals nur ein Kind eines vergangenen Liebesabenteuers hielt.

Das war es, wovor ich Angst hatte. Dass seine Präsenz verschwand. Solange er da war, fühlte ich mich sicher. Ich ließ Ben mit ihm aus dem Haus, ohne mich um meinen Sohn zu sorgen. Ich lebte einfach ein Stückchen unbeschwerter. All die Tränen, die geflossen waren, seit er hier war, hatten dabei keinerlei Bedeutung.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür, Licht fiel aus dem Flur in das dunkle Zimmer.

„Mom? Geht's dir gut?", fragte Ben vorsichtig und tapste ins Zimmer. Ich setzte mich auf und schloss Ben in meine Arme.

„Ja, mir geht's gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", versicherte ich ihm.

„Hast du geweint?"

„Nein, Schatz. Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Dad macht sich Sorgen.", sagte Ben.

Ich stutzte. „Warum?"

„Du bist einfach weggelaufen."

Dann klopfte es leise an der Tür und sie öffnete sich noch ein Stückchen weiter. Dean streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Alles okay bei dir?"

Ich nickte, aber es war zu dunkel im Zimmer. „Ja."

„Siehst du, Mom?" Ben drehte sich in meiner Umarmung und schaute zu seinem Vater. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass er sich Sorgen macht."

„Aber warum?"

„Du bist einfach davongestürmt und ich... ich hab mich gefragt, ob es an mir lag."

Ich merkte, wie Ben die Rhabarberohren spitzte. Das hier schien äußerst interessant für ihn zu sein.

„Ja, irgendwie schon.", gab ich zu.

Ich sah Dean nicken, aber ich bekam keine weitere Antwort mehr. Sein nächster Satz ging an Ben.

„Geh bitte runter und iss auf."

„Aber–"

„Ben!"

„Okay, okay..."

_Das nenne ich Autorität!_

Ben verließ das Schlafzimmer. Ob er nun wirklich runter gehen würde, darüber war ich mir nicht so sicher. Was aber für mich feststand, war, dass er gar nicht wütend reagiert hatte. Zwar reagierte er erst bei Deans autoritärem Ton, aber er war trotzdem ganz entspannt aus dem Zimmer gegangen. Vermutlich tat er sowieso alles für seinen Vater. Noch immer wunderte ich mich über solche Dinge, obwohl so offensichtlich war, was für eine Bindung die beiden bereits miteinander hatten.

Dean trat ein. Ich konnte erkennen, wie er immer noch blinzelte, um sich in der Dunkelheit zurecht zu finden. Mit ausgestreckten Armen tastete er sich langsam vorwärts. Dabei konnte ich mir ein wenig innere Schadenfreude nicht verkneifen. _Wenn er jetzt vors Bett rennt..._ Ich lehnte mich leicht aus dem Bett und streckte ihm die Hände entgegen, damit er sich nicht tatsächlich verletzte. Er fand sie schnell und ließ sich von mir aufs Bett ziehen. Lange sah ich ihn einfach nur an, seine Hände noch immer meine haltend. Dean beobachtete mich auch, wirkte, als wollte er irgendetwas sagen, aber die Worte kamen einfach nicht über seine Lippen. Nach unsagbar langen Sekunden hob Dean seine Hand an meine Wange und strich mit seinem Daumen über meine heißes Gesicht. _Nein. Ich bin nicht nervös oder so was. Mir geht's gut..._ Langsam fragte ich mich, warum das alles hier so lange dauerte. Wir waren erwachsene Menschen und wussten doch beide, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde. Außerdem war das mal wieder nicht derselbe Dean, den ich vor neun Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, aber das schien er lange schon nicht mehr zu sein. Zumindest nicht in meiner Gegenwart.

Endlich kam er auf mich zu und küsste mich. Dean war vorsichtig. Zu vorsichtig für meinen Geschmack. All das Verlangen, das sich in fast einem Jahrzehnt in mir angestaut hatte, wollte losgelassen werden und doch ließ ich es nicht zu. Ich wollte verhindern, dass Dean am Ende doch das Bild von mir hätte, vor dem ich mich immer fürchtete: irgendein bedeutungsloser Flirt. Eine von Vielen.

Aus einem zaghaften Kuss und vorsichtigen Berührungen wurde schnell mehr und zum ersten Mal, seit Dean hier war, erkannte ich den Mann in ihm, der damals vor mir gestanden hatte. Er wollte mehr und ich war nur zu bereit, mich darauf einzulassen. Hier und jetzt!

Dennoch musste ich feststellen, dass mein Verstand noch zu sehr auf umliegende Geräusche reagierte. _War das nicht gerade Gelächter?_ Und dann fiel es mir wieder ein: _Ben!_

Ich hatte Mühe, Deans Lippen auch nur für den kleinsten Moment von meinen zu lösen, geschweigedenn die Zeit für ein ganzes Wort zu finden.

„Dean.", sagte ich außer Atem.

Er sah mich an, Leidenschaft in seinen Augen glühend.

Ein einziges Wort reichte, um ihn verstehen zu machen.

„Ben."

Sofort ließ er von mir ab und wandte sich zur Tür, die nur angelehnt war. Licht fiel aus dem Flur ins Zimmer. Mit einem entschuldigendem Blick stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ben!"

„Ja, Dad?", rief mein Sohn aus dem Wohnzimmer eine Etage tiefer.

„Katie hat vorhin angerufen und gefragt, ob du mit ihr spielen möchtest. Hast du Lust?"

„Oh ja!"

„Dann geh!"

„Okiedokie! Bis später, Dad. Bye, Mom!"

Dean bleib an der Tür stehen, bis er die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Dann schloss er die Tür und seine Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder voll und ganz mir.

„Mom! Dad! Ich bin wieder da!"

Langsam erwachte ich aus meinen ach so schönen Träumen, als ich die Stimme meines Sohnes vernahm. Ich blinzelte, schaute mich um und bemerkte, dass mein Traum doch reeller war, als ich dachte. Allerdings war Dean nicht da. _Typisch..._

Als ich Schritte auf der Treppe vernahm, sprang ich aus dem Bett und schlüpfte schnell in meinen Bademantel. Immerhin war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß genug, dass Ben einfach die Tür aufreißen würde, sobald er oben angekommen war.

Und schon ging die Tür auf. Ich stand gerade vorm Spiegel und versuchte, mein zerzaustes Haar zu richten, als ich Bens Spiegelbild gleich hinter meinem sah. Skeptisch sah er mich an.

„Hey, Baby." Ich versuchte, mich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten, aber mein leichtes Schmunzeln verriet mich wahrscheinlich sofort an Ben. Seit Dean da war, hatte er mich tatsächlich mehr weinen sehen, als je zuvor in so kurzer Zeit.

„Hi. Du, Mom?"

„Ja?"

„Warum hast du einen Bademantel an? Wir haben mitten am Tag!"

Mist. Ben war einfach zu intelligent auf seine jungen Jahre.

„Ich...wollte duschen gehen."

Ben zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Da ist Dad grade."

„Echt? Na dann muss ich warten. So lange wird's ja sicher nicht dauern."

Lächelnd wuschelte ich meinem Sohn durch die Haare und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer. Ich spürte weiterhin seine Blicke auf mir. _Mommy ist zu gut gelaunt._

Im Flur hörte ich das Wasser immer noch rauschen, deshalb ging ich die Treppen runter und in die Küche. Die Sonne schien angenehm durch meine weiten Fenster und durchfluteten das Wohnzimmer in ein wundervoll angenehmes gelb-orange. Als ich weiter in die Küche lief, sah ich Bens Schulsachen auf dem Esstisch. Die rote Schrift seines Klassenlehrers erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ben war zu intelligent, um sich in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten zu reiten, deshalb schloss ich daraus, dass er eine Arbeit wiederbekommen haben musste, die er mir bisher verschwiegen hatte. Misstrauisch zog ich also an dem Zettel. Es war eine Mathearbeit. Ich überflog den Inhalt bis ich am unteren Ende des Zettels angekommen war. In rot umkreist stand da: A

Ein erleichterter Seufzer entfuhr mir. Ich hatte tatsächlich keinen Grund zur Besorgnis gehabt. Ben hatte Grips und dachte sehr logisch für sein Alter. Das musste er von seinem Vater haben.

Ich tapste weiter, öffnete einen Hängeschrank und nahm ein Glas heraus. Ich schüttete mir Orangensaft ein und lief der Sonne entgegen. Lächelnd stand ich am Fenster und nippte an meinem Saft. Es schien wärmer draußen zu sein als in den letzten Tagen. _Vielleicht können wir ja gemeinsam noch etwas unternehmen. Bevor Dean geht..._

Ben tauchte erneut hinter mir auf.

„Mom?"

Ich drehte mich in seine Richtung.

„Dad ist aus der Dusche, soll ich dir sagen."

Ich nickte, nahm noch einen Schluck vom Orangensaft und gab dann Ben das Glas. Er trank es sofort aus. Dann ging ich wieder in den oberen Stock und verschwand im Bad.

Zwanzig Minuten später tapste ich nur mit einem Badetuch um meinen Körper aus dem Badezimmer und huschte schnellstmöglich ins Schlafzimmer, um mich anzuziehen.

Ich konnte Musik hören und war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich diesen Song auch kannte. Ich hätte sogar eine Wette darauf abschließen können, dass es nicht Ben war, der die Musik angemacht hatte. _Led Zeppelin - Stairway to Heaven._

Es war ein sehr schöner, aber auch extrem trauriger Song. Ich lauschte dem Intro, bevor ich mich in die Richtung von Bens Zimmer begab, aus dem die Musik kam.

Dean saß auf Bens Bett, die Arme auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützt, Kopf tief zwischen den Schultern. Er hatte sogar die Augen geschlossen. Ich lehnte im Türrahmen und spürte, wie mir die Tränen kamen. Stairway to Heaven, das wünschte Dean sich sicherlich auch. Ich wusste zwar nicht viel über das Übernatürliche, hatte Dean nie danach gefragt, aber wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden hatte, so hatte er einen Deal mit dem Teufel abgeschlossen und das bedeutete für ihn wohl kaum, dass ihm die Himmelspforten offen standen. So viel begriff sogar ich über Höllenpakte.

Weiter stand ich im Türrahmen, als Ben sich leise an mir vorbei schob, sich wortlos aufs Bett setzte und seinen Kopf an Deans Schulter lehnte. Dieser öffnete seine Augen nur für einen kurzen Moment und legte dann einen Arm um seinen Sohn. Auch Ben schloss seine Augen und lauschte der Musik. So saßen meine beiden Männer stillschweigend nebeneinander und taten weiter nichts.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Stehen bleiben und weiter zusehen? Mich dazu setzen? Einfach gehen? _Du kannst nicht gehen, Lisa!_ Also setzte ich mich dazu, lehnte meinen Kopf an Deans andere Schulter und strich ihm über den Rücken. Schweigen sagte in diesem Augenblick mehr aus als tausend Worte.

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven..._

* * *

Es war Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. Mit seiner Duffel Bag stand Dean im Flur, gleich vor der Tür und ich wusste, dass in ein paar Minuten alles vorbei sein würde, was ich uns in etwas mehr als einer Woche erbaut hatte. Tage lang hatte ich versucht zu verdrängen, dass Dean wieder gehen müsste, ja sogar dass Dean sterben müsste. Natürlich ließen sich all die Gedanken niemals ganz unterdrücken, aber solange ich Zeit mit Dean verbringen konnte, schienen diese Dinge nebensächlich zu werden und die Welt drehte sich für ein paar Stunden nur noch um uns beide und natürlich Ben. Nun aber war der Moment gekommen, um Lebewohl zu sagen – was in Deans Fall irgendwie unschön klang, denn so viel würde er vom Leben nicht mehr haben.

Dean ließ seine Tasche zu Boden sinken, sein Blick verriet, dass es ihm genau so schwer fiel wie uns. Ben sprang sofort in Deans Arme und ließ nicht mehr los. So fest, wie er die Arme um Deans Hals geschlungen hatte, war eindeutig, dass er seinen Vater um nichts in der Welt gehen lassen wollte. Und wenn es doch sein musste, dann wollte er mitkommen.

Ben war aus demselben Holz geschnitzt wie sein Vater. Er war bereit, das Erbe, den großen Familienauftrag, die Jagd nach dem Bösen zu übernehmen. Er war die nächste Generation Winchester und er war willens, diesen Job zu übernehmen und in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters, seines Onkels, ja sogar seines Großvaters zu treten. Am Besten sofort. Auch Dean sah die Entschlossenheit in seinem Sohn und betrachtete sie, ebenso wie ich, äußerst zwiegespalten. Es war schön anzusehen, dass der Name Winchester einen solchen Stolz in diesem kleinen Jungen erweckte, andererseits war Dean sich besser als jeder andere bewusst, welche Gefahren dieser Job barg und welches Opfer man vielleicht bereit sein würde, zu bringen. Seinen Sohn, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, wollte er sich natürlich nur sehr ungern inmitten dieses übernatürlichen, nahezu apokalyptischen Krieges vorstellen.

Dean hielt Ben ganz fest in seinen Armen. Er wusste, dass dies die letzte Umarmung war, die er Ben jemals geben können würde. Unerbittlich klammerte sich Ben leise schluchzend an den Hals seines Vaters. Ich warf mich einfach mit in die Umarmung, schlang beide Arme fest um meine Männer. Stumm liefen mir Tränen über die heißen Wangen. Ich wollte Dean nicht gehen lassen. Nie wieder. Aber man ließ mir keine Wahl. Das hieß trotzdem nicht, dass es mir dadurch leichter fiel, Abschied zu nehmen. Abschied für immer.

Dean löste den Klammergriff seines Sohnes langsam und setzte ihn ab. Das hielt Ben nicht davon ab, seine Arme direkt um Deans Hüfte zu werfen. Sein Statement war eindeutig. _Ich lasse dich nicht gehen!_

Unsere kleine Romanze, unser ‚Familienglück' hatte kaum begonnen, da wurde es auch wieder zerstört. Dieser letzte Moment allerdings sollte ganz uns gehören. Dean zog mich in seine Arme und küsste mich. Ich wünschte, dass dieser Augenblick für immer anhielt. Gequält lächelnd sah er in meine Augen und wischte die Tränen von meinen Wangen. Dann flüsterte er:

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch.", flüsterte ich zurück.

Es waren die letzten Worte, die wir miteinander wechselten. Ich sah das Glitzern in Deans Augen und begriff, warum er es plötzlich so eilig hatte. Auch er war den Tränen nahe.

Ich versuchte, Ben von Dean loszubekommen, doch er zappelte und schrie. Mit sanfter Gewalt bekam ich ihn dann doch dazu, von Dean abzulassen. Ich hielt Ben fest in meinen Armen, sodass er sich nicht mehr befreien konnte. Er schlug wie wild um sich, merkte dann aber, dass es keinen Zweck hatte und brach weinend in meinen Armen zusammen.

Es war nicht so, als hätte ich nicht gewusst, wie sehr Ben an Dean hang. Das hier aber mitzuerleben war etwas ganz anderes. _Hatte ich wirklich erwartet, dass Ben seinen Vater einfach gehen lassen würde?_

Dean griff nach seiner Tasche, wechselte einen letzten Blick mit mir, öffnete die Tür und ging. Einige Sekunden später ertönte der Motor des Impalas. Über das Schluchzen meines Sohnes hinweg lauschte ich, wie das Brummen immer leiser wurde und nun war auch mir endgültig bewusst, dass Dean weg war.

Ben weinte noch lange nachdem Dean weg war. Ich versuchte auch nicht, ihn zu beruhigen oder irgendwas schön zu reden. Es gab nichts, was ich jetzt für ihn tun konnte, als einfach nur da zu sein, denn egal, was ich sagen würde, Dean kam nicht zurück. Auf der anderen Seite plante ich aber auch nicht, wie ich jetzt weitermachen wollte. So weitermachen, als wäre nichts passiert, würde auf keinen Fall gehen. Nicht für mich und erst recht nicht mehr für Ben. Es würde schwer werden. Sehr schwer.

Vor Erschöpfung war Ben irgendwann in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. Ich trug ihn in sein Zimmer und legte ihn ins Bett so wie er war. Ich wollte unter keinen Umständen riskieren, dass er jetzt wach wurde. Solange er schlief, konnte er auch nicht unter der neuen Situation leiden, so dachte ich.

Auch ich ging ins Schlafzimmer, setzte mich sogar ins Bett und legte mir die Decke um, aber an Schlaf war nicht zu denken, das wusste ich sofort. Meine Gedanken kreisten ununterbrochen um Dean. _Dean, Dean, Dean…_

Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, mich auf diese dämlichen Gefühle einzulassen? Wusste ich denn nicht, dass es genau so enden würde? Nicht mit Deans Tod, versteht sich. Das hätte ich nicht wissen können, aber dass er gehen würde? In diesem Fall sogar gehen _musste_? Im Endeffekt bleib mir nichts von zwei überwiegend schönen Wochen abgesehen von ein paar Erinnerungen. Es gab nicht einmal ein Foto von ihm. Von uns als Familie. Vielleicht hatte ich mir auch nur die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht, als ich von einer friedlichen Welt mit Dean, Ben und mir mittendrin geträumt hatte. Er hatte mir gleich am ersten Tag gesagt, aus welchen Gründen er uns verlassen werden müsste, aber es war so, als hätte ich meine Ohren versperrt. Als wäre ich taub und blind durch die Welt gegangen, einzig mit diesem Bild einer glücklichen Familie in meinem Kopf.

Die Tränen rannen und ich wippte vor uns zurück. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! _Warum passierte gerade mir so was? Warum musste ich heulend wie ein Schulmädchen hier sitzen und Dean nachtrauern? Warum musste ich jetzt leiden? Warum ich? WARUM?_

Ein kleiner Lichtstrahl kam aus dem Flur. Einige Sekunden später schob sich ein kleiner Schatten durch die Tür und krabbelte zu mir ins Bett. Ich schlang die Decke um mich und Ben, der sich bei mir einkuschelte. Im Moment wollten wir beide wohl ungern allein sein. Und jetzt kamen mir meine Gedanken von vor nur wenigen Sekunden schon wieder albern vor. Ich litt nicht allein, das hier geschah nicht nur mir. Ben ging es genau so mies und Dean sicherlich auch. Das Schicksal hatte es einfach auf uns abgesehen, aber Selbstmitleid machte es nicht besser. Ich durfte nicht vergessen, dass ich Mutter war und dass mein Sohn mich gerade jetzt brauchte.

Es war ganz still um uns herum und gerade dachte ich, dass Ben wieder eingeschlafen war, da drang seine Stimme flüsterleise an mein Ohr.

„Ich vermisse Dad."

Der Kloß in meinem Hals wuchs erneut und neue Tränen kündigten sich an.

„Ich vermisse ihn auch."

„Mom, weinst du?"

„N-nein..."

Ben drehte sich aus meinen Armen und versuchte im Dunkeln etwas zu erkennen. Als er bemerkte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, tastete er sich von meiner Schulter, über den Hals bis zu meinen Wangen, welche noch nass vor Tränen waren. Mit seinen kleinen Händen trocknete er sie mir.

„Lügnerin." Es war zwar eine Anklage, aber in Bens Stimme lag so viel Liebe, dass ich wusste, wie er es meinte.

Er kuschelte sich wieder bei mir ein und irgendwann zog auch Morpheus uns in seine Arme.

* * *

Die Tage verstrichen nur langsam und bekamen einen immergleichen Ablauf. Ich weckte Ben, machte ihm Frühstück. Dann verließ er das Haus. Nach der Schule machte er seine Hausaufgaben und verbrachte den Rest des Tages allein in seinem Zimmer, bis es Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen. Den größten Teil des Tages schwiegen wir. Der nächste Tag lief genau so ab. So ging es sicherlich einen Monat lang. Ben hatte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, sich mit Freunden zu treffen oder sich mit irgendeiner anderen Freizeitaktivität zu beschäftigen. Ich kümmerte mich nicht mehr um Bekanntschaften, ging nicht mehr aus. Das Einzige, was ich tat, war, mich um den Haushalt und meinen Sohn zu kümmern. Es war in meinen Augen das Einzige, was trotz des Schmerzes irgendwie weitergehen musste.

Es wurde kühl im Hause Braeden..._/Winchester..._

Einige Wochen später stand mein Geburtstag an. Ich hatte nicht vor zu feiern und so machte ich es dann auch. Wer vorbeikommen wollte, blieb vor verschlossenen Türen stehen. Natürlich war ich zu Hause, aber ich war nicht bereit, Gäste zu empfangen. Ich erwartete auch von Ben keine Geschenke und nichts. Ich bekam von ihm ein Küsschen. Das war mehr wert als jedes Geschenk.

Nachdem es meinem Sohn und mir zu Hause emotional zu kalt geworden war, hatten wir uns dazu entschlossen, dem Leben eine zweite Chance zu geben. Wir schlossen einen Pakt, indem wir festlegten, dass wir uns zumindest alle zwei Wochen einmal mit jemandem verabreden wollten. Außerdem wollten wir mehr unternehmen und bestimmten auch, dass wir zumindest zwei Stunden am Tag draußen verbringen wollten. Wir sagten der Einsamkeit in unseren vier Wänden den Kampf an. Unsere Bindung zueinander wurde fester als je zuvor, denn wir brauchten einander als Freund, als Stütze, als Familie.

Wir hatten es ungemein schwer, zurück in unser altes Leben zu finden. Farben hatten an Leuchtkraft verloren, die Sonne war von Wollen bedeckt gewesen, aber wir kämpften und heraus und nach einigen Wochen sah man uns auch wieder lächeln. Zwar wurde Ben nicht wieder zum aufgeweckten, fröhlichen, achteinhalbjährigen Jungen, aber er verbrachte wieder Zeit mit seinen Freunden und das war sehr viel wert.

Was mir auffiel, war, dass er, seit Dean weg war, seine CD's nicht mehr angerührt hatte. Es war mir, als wusste er, dass diese Musik ihn noch mehr mit seinem Vater verband als all die anderen Kleinigkeiten, die sie gemeinsam hatten. Auf jeden Fall aber hätte die Musik uns wieder traurig gestimmt. Eine andere Theorie war, dass Ben einen Gräuel auf seinen Vater hegte, weil er gegangen war und dass er deshalb den CD's keine Beachtung schenkte. Überhaupt erwähnte er Dean nur noch in sehr stillen Momenten, wenn wir uns gemeinsam eine Auszeit gönnten und zur Ruhe kamen.

Natürlich war ich überzeugt davon, dass Ben Dean nicht hasste. Er war einfach nur sauer und enttäuscht. Ich begriff die Gefühle meines Sohnes, denn auch ich war ab und an sauer, aber ich wusste, dass ich Dean damit unrecht tat. Es lag nicht an ihm, dass er aus unserem Leben verschwinden musste. Hätte er die Wahl gehabt, dann wäre er geblieben.

„_...Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, diesen speziellen ‚Job' nicht hätte und wüsste, dass ich die Radieschen nicht in absehbarer Zukunft von unten betrachten müsste, dann würde ich keine Sekunde zögern und bei euch bleiben!"_

Wenn die Sehnsucht mich zu stark überkam, versuchte ich, Dean zu erreichen, aber er ging nicht ans Handy. Er dachte, dass es einfacher für alle Beteiligten sei, einen klaren Schnitt zu machen, anstatt Stück für Stück alles zu beenden. Vielleicht wusste er, dass das nicht funktioniert hätte, denn ich brauchte Dean. Er war zurück in mein Leben getreten und ich hätte mich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, ihn wieder gehen zu lassen. Diesen Part hatte Ben übernommen, als Dean Cicero verließ.

Auch Sam war nicht zu erreichen. Er hielt zu seinem Bruder und wenn dieser meinte, es sei besser so, dann wurde es auch so gemacht. Einmal musste ich ihn in einem schwachen Moment erwischt haben, denn er schrieb mir tatsächlich eine SMS.

_Hey Lisa. Ruf bitte nicht mehr an. Dean schafft das nicht. Grüß meinen Neffen. Sam._

Es war nicht, was ich mir erhofft hatte zu lesen, aber es war immerhin etwas. Und es bedeutete, dass Dean noch am Leben war. Seine Zeit war also noch nicht vollständig abgelaufen.

Ich warf einen Blick auf meinen Kalender. Es war mittlerweile Februar. Das ließ Dean, wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet hatte, noch etwa drei Monate zu leben. _Nur noch drei Monate..._

Ben erhielt die Grüße seines Onkels nicht. Ich hatte Angst, alte Wunden aufzureißen. Trotzdem behielt ich die SMS gespeichert. Sie war eine der wenigen Sachen, die ich hatte, die mit Dean in Verbindung standen. Das machte sie kostbar.

An einem Tag mitten im April nahm ich mir Ben zur Seite. Es war an der Zeit, ihm das Vaterschaftsgutachten zu zeigen, dass diese Lawine ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Ben war zwar erst fast neun Jahre alt, aber er war innerlich in den letzten Monaten um einiges gealtert. Ich wusste er würde begreifen, was er da las. Und ich war bereit, ihm von nun an offen Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Keine Geheimnisse mehr. Ich betrachtete Ben von nun an gleichwertig mit mir selbst.

„Was ist das?"

„Der Beweis, dass Dean dein Vater ist."

„Ich brauche keinen Beweis, Mom. Ich weiß es auch so.", sagte Ben still.

„Ich weiß. Ich dachte nur du würdest es vielleicht sehen wollen." Ich holte einen weiteren Zettel hervor. „Ebenso wie deine Geburtsurkunde."

Nun interessierte sich Ben schon mehr. Er schien bereits blind geglaubt zu haben, dass Dean wirklich sein Vater war. Das hinterfragte er nicht. Aber was ich mit seiner Geburtsurkunde wollte, das war ihm schleierhaft. Er nahm die Papiere und schaute sie sich an.

Das Vaterschaftsgutachten war zum Teil in medizinischem Fachjargon geschrieben, sodass Ben einige Stellen überflog. Das erinnerte mich an mich selbst. Beim ersten Lesen war ich zu nervös, überhaupt irgendetwas genau zu lesen. Ich wollte einfach nur Gewissheit haben. Nachdem ich den Brief allerdings zum sicherlich fünfzigsten Mal gelesen hatte, begann ich, mir zusammen zu reimen, was bestimmte Ausdrücke wohl bedeuten mochten.

Nun nahm Ben sich die Geburtsurkunde. Er überflog seine Daten, erwartete nichts Ungewöhnliches. Dann erkannte ich, wie er begriff.

Laut, dennoch so, als las er für sich selbst, sagte er: „Benjamin Isaac Braeden... Winchester."

Ich lächelte. Nun kannte Ben die ganze Wahrheit.

Ben schaute mich völlig ungläubig an. Dean, sein Vater? Schön und gut, aber Ben, ein Winchester? Das traf ihn eiskalt.

„Schatz, hör mal. Es ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung, ob du Deans Namen benutzen willst oder nicht, okay?"

„Okay."

Abwesend ging Ben mit der Urkunde in seinen Händen in sein Zimmer.

Natürlich blieb er vorerst ‚Ben Braeden', aber mir war nicht bewusst, wie schnell sich das ändern sollte.

Am zweiten Tag im Mai erreichte uns eine Nachricht von Sam.

_Es ist vorbei_.

Ich brach zusammen, weinte und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. _Er ist weg, er ist weg, weg, weg, weg..._

Als Ben mich so vorfand, wusste er sofort, was geschehen war. Er kam zu mir und umarmte mich. Er war einfach da. So wie ich für ihn da war, als Dean gegangen war.

Ich hätte für ihn da sein müssen, ihn trösten müssen. Stattdessen war er für mich da. Es waren verkehrte Welten. Das beste Indiz, dass mein sprichwörtliches Kartenhaus ein für alle mal eingestürzt war. Nun, da Dean endgültig aus dieser Welt war, war Ben der Erwachsenere, die Stütze. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es machte. Ich verstand einfach nicht, wie er es verkraften konnte. Aber ich sollte schnell dazu lernen.

Während ich die Welt um mich herum nur noch wie durch Nebel wahrnahm, schien für Ben alles glasklar zu sein. Er war zwar erst fast neun Jahre alt, aber er hatte einen Entschluss fürs Leben gefasst.

„Mom, ich will Dad's Nachnamen annehmen."

Wir gingen mit seinen Papieren zum Amt, sodass Benjamin Isaac Braeden offiziell zu ‚Ben Winchester' wurde. Es war seine Entscheidung, das hatte ich ihm versichert.

Bei der Änderung seines Nachnamens blieb es allerdings nicht. Ben bat mich, ihn außerdem in einem Kampfsportverein anzumelden. Auch das tat ich. Alles war mir recht, solange er nicht trauernd zu Hause saß. Er war immer noch mein Sohn und ich hatte die Verantwortung für ihn. Mit oder ohne Dean.

Ben steckte all seine Energie in diesen Kampfsport, Schule wurde zur Nebensache. Stattdessen saß er in den übrigen Stunden Freizeit am Tag in der Bibliothek und las oder durchforstete das Internet. Zuerst begriff ich nicht, welchen Zweck all das haben sollte, doch dann erkannte ich es.

Er hatte nicht nur den Namen Winchester angenommen, sondern zugleich auch willentlich den Familienauftrag. Er wollte in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten.

Trotz dass mir nach wie vor nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war, Ben im Kampf gegen irgendwelche übernatürlichen Kreaturen zu sehen; solange er sich nur informierte und sich mit Sport in Form brachte, ließ ich ihn gewähren. So hatte er wenigstens einen guten Weg gefunden, der Wut und der Trauer, die in ihm sein mussten, Luft zu machen.

Bens Schulnoten hatten sich nach zweieinhalb Monaten so verschlechtert, dass ich ihm den Kampfsport verbieten musste. Er protestierte, schrie und beschuldigte mich, ich ließe mich seinem Vater nicht nahe sein. Irgendwann konnte ich seine Anschuldigungen nicht mehr ertragen und handelte mit ihm aus, dass er weiter zum Sport und in die Bibliothek gehen durfte, wenn er die Schule dabei nicht vernachlässigte. Meine Worte hatten Wirkung und nach einem weiteren Monat waren Bens Noten wieder so gut wie zuvor, wenn nicht sogar besser und er trainierte weiterhin und belas sich. Ich wusste nicht, wie er all das schaffte, doch auf mein Bitten, einen Gang runter zu schalten reagierte er nicht.

Ich gab es auf, ihm irgendetwas zu verbieten, denn ich hatte nichts gegen ihn in der Hand. Er war ein guter Schüler und vor allem ein wunderbarer Sohn – bloß langsam nicht mehr meiner. Er entglitt mir Stück für Stück. Dieser Junge, der unter meinem Dach wohnte, lebte nur noch für diese eine Bestimmung. Er wollte das Erbe der Familien annehmen und das so schnell wie möglich. Das Einzige, was ihn hinderte, war ich, denn an Waffen ließ ich ihn nicht. Das war das Einzige, was ihm fehlte.

Ich fragte mich, ob Dean und sein Bruder wohl auch so aufgewachsen waren. Selbst wenn, dann wahrscheinlich nicht mit demselben Willen, den Ben an den Tag legte. Sam und Dean wurden von ihrem Vater in all diesen ‚Jagdtechnischen' Fertigkeiten ausgebildet, Ben brachte sich alles allein bei, um seinem Vater nachzueifern.

* * *

Im September, vier Monate nach Deans Ableben, bestand kein Zweifel mehr: Aus meinem süßen Sohn war ein Kämpfer geworden. Der kleinen Ben Braeden war ein waschechter Winchester. Sein Vater wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen.

_Schade, dass du deinen Sohn nicht sehen kannst, Dean. Du wärest so stolz auf ihn..._

Ich hatte langsam auch zurück ins Leben gefunden, ging aus dem Haus, traf Menschen, ging ab und an mit joggen.

Dean war seit über einem Vierteljahr tot, ich konnte nicht mehr alles nur von Trauer abhängig machen. Die Welt drehte sich weiter und ich hatte die Wahl, weiter in der Ecke zu sitzen und zu weinen, oder endlich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und mich mit zu drehen. Allein für meinen Sohn hatte ich mich nicht für die erste Variante entschieden.

Ben war mit seinen neun Jahren schon sehr erwachsen. Ich konnte ihn gleichwertig neben mir ansehen. Er war anständig, gebildet und mutig. Ein Traum für jedes neunjährige Mädchen in Cicero. Das war auch Ben bewusst, aber für einen kleinen Flirt war keine Zeit. Er lernte noch immer. _Irgendwann wird sein Kopf noch platzen. _

An einem Donnerstag im selben Monat saßen wir gerade beim Frühstück, als es an der Tür klingelte. Ich fragte mich, wer das sein könnte, denn die meisten unserer ehemaligen Freunde meldeten sich nicht mehr.

Ich hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach nicht an die Tür zu gehen, da sprang Ben schon auf, lief zur Tür, griff im Vorbeigehen nach dem Baseballschläger, der gegen eine Kommode lehnte und linste durchs Fenster. Anscheinend war niemand zu sehen. Er griff nach der Türklinke und drückte sie langsam herunter. Auch ich kam nun auf die Tür zu, als sie sich einen kleinen Spalt öffnete.

TBC...


End file.
